starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Falleen
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Fäl-len’ | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,60 meter (mannen) 1,40 meter (vrouwen) | leeftijd = > 250 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Falleen | gesproken = Falleen | geschreven = Falleen | kolonies = | affiliatie = CIS }} thumb|250px|Falleen Jedi thumb|250px|Prince Xizor Falleen waren een reptielachtig species dat algemeen als exotisch en aantrekkelijk werd beschouwd. Fysiologie Falleen werden zo’n 1,60 meter groot (mannen) en de vrouwen 1,40 meter. Ze waren slank van lichaamsbouw en werden als aantrekkelijk beschouwd. Falleen hadden een groenblauwe huid en op hun rug hadden ze een soort kam staan die langs hun wervelkolom liep. Ze hadden groen bloed. Deze wervelkolom was een indicatie voor hun reptielachtige afkomst. Zo konden Falleen ook van kleur veranderen en zeer lang onder water blijven. Vrouwelijke Falleen hadden een kam die minder prominent aanwezig was en hun verandering van kleur gebeurde ook niet zo opvallend. Ongewoon voor reptielen groeide er hoofdhaar bij de Falleen. De mannen droegen dit meestal in een staart terwijl vrouwen dit versierden met juwelen. Een ander vreemd kenmerk was dat de vrouwen borsten hadden wat vermoedelijk een indicatie was van een zoogdierachtige voorouder in hun evolutie. Falleen waren een species dat lang leefde. De gemiddelde Falleen werd zo’n 250 jaar maar exemplaren van 400 jaar waren niet ongewoon. Cultuur De meeste humanoïde species beschouwden de Falleen als aantrekkelijk. Dit had niet enkel met hun fysiek te maken maar ook met het feit dat zij, zoals de Zeltrons feromonen loslieten die andere personen konden beïnvloeden. Op Mensen hadden deze feromonen een ontzettend sterk effect dat lust en verlangen opwekte. Falleen communiceerden met elkaar door deze feromonen maar waren altijd op hun hoede wanneer dit gebeurde. De huidskleur van een Falleen veranderde van kleur wanneer deze feromonen werden losgelaten. Naast deze feromonen konden Falleen ook chemische stoffen loslaten op andere personen die bepaalde gevoelens, zoals angst, twijfel, boosheid en verwarring konden genereren. De Falleen waren een mysterieus species dat niet erg spraakzaam was. Ze hielden altijd afstand en hadden een zeer afstandelijke attitude waarbij ze probeerden om emoties niet te tonen. Dit betekende niet dat de Falleen geen emoties kenden of voelden. Integendeel zelfs, want de Falleen stonden bekend voor hun intense gevoelens. Ze vonden echter dat het in het publiek uiten van gevoelens primitief was. Personen die gevoelens in het openbaar uitten waren minderwaardig in hun cultuur. Falleen konden arrogant zijn maar ook gevoelig en begripvol. Falleen trokken zelden naar de ruimte, ook al hadden ze de ruimtetechnologie al lang onder de knie en waren er enkele ruimtehavens op hun planeet aanwezig. Het Falleen System bevatte voor hen voldoende culturele bagage om daar te verblijven. Ze hielden ervan om hun eigen zaken te behartigen in plaats van zich met buitenstaanders bezig te houden. Falleen muziek, kunst en architectuur maakte hen trots als volk maar dit deelden zij zelden met buitenstaanders. De samenleving op Falleen was feodaal met adellijke families die lagere klassen domineerden, zoals ambachtenaars, arbeiders en slaven. Jonge adellijke Falleen verlieten hun planeet om een soort pelgrimstocht te maken en het universum te ontdekken. Met deze opgedane kennis keerden ze dan terug om hun plaats in te nemen. Zo kregen deze Falleen de smaak te pakken voor luxegoederen die ze soms ruilden voor vrouwelijke Falleen slaven. Koningen regeerden over hun koninkrijken en waren meer bezig met interne politiek in plaats van andere gebieden aan te vallen. Handel werd tussen de verschillende gebieden gedreven en hoewel er wel disputen bestonden, mondden deze zelden uit in conflicten. De Falleen waren dus al bij al een vrij vreedzaam volk. Falleen Jedi waren dus geen uitzondering. Falleen konden ook rekenen op de diensten van de Dashade. Ook al was dit species met uitsterven bedreigd, Falleen lieten Dashade krijgers vaak invriezen om hen eeuwen later te gebruiken wanneer nodig. Geschiedenis Al bij al hadden de Falleen als volk geen grootse invloed op het universum. In 3.996 BBY vervoegden ze de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd de planeet veroverd door de CIS en werd er trouw gezworen aan de CIS. Senator Zurros was een agent van Dooku in de Galactic Senate totdat de overname van Falleen werd bevestigd. Op het einde van de Clone Wars nam Ziton Moj de macht over bij Black Sun nadat Xomit Grunseit werd vermoord door Maul en Savage Opress. Moj sloot Black Sun aan bij Mauls Shadow Collective. In de beginjaren van de New Order kon Darth Vader een ramp op Falleen voorkomen. Een onderzoekscentrum van het Empire had een ongeluk gehad waardoor er een biologische ramp dreigde te gebeuren. Vader liet de hele stad bombarderen waardoor er 200.000 Falleen stierven maar de rest van het species gevrijwaard bleef van deze ramp. De Falleen zouden daar niets van te weten komen en zich meer en meer terugtrekken en zich niets meer aantrekken van de samenleving buiten het Falleen System. De bekendste Falleen was vermoedelijk Prince Xizor die na zijn pelgrimstocht ontdekte dat Darth Vader zijn hele familie had vermoord met biologische wapens. Vanaf dat moment timmerde Xizor aan zijn wraak en steeg hij stap voor stap in de hiërarchie van Black Sun. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War vervoegden vele jonge Falleen de Rebel Alliance. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) - Season 5 Bron *Shadows of the Empire (Novel) *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Falleen in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Scum and Villainy *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Empire 19: Target Vader category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Falleen